Elliot Walker
Elliot Walker is the founder and leader of Team Frost. He is the eldest child of the famous Walker Family, and a gifted elemental psychic. While elemental psychics are not rare, Elliot is exceptional in that he is both an Air Adept and a Rainwaker. This combination has lead him to develop the unique power of conjuring and controlling storms, earning him the name "The Oncoming Storm". History Early Life Elliot was born in 1320 to his parents, Joseph and Charissa Walker. He grew up on Capitol Island, where he very early on established himself as a bit of a reclusive figure. He openly disliked most nobles, instead keeping company with the servants of the castles, as well as a small group of common children. It was these children who first discovered, and made public, Elliot's psychic abilities. With the urging of his father, Elliot slowly revealed the extent of his powers, and by the time he was 12 he was besting his father in psychic battles. Pokemon Journey In the year 1335, at the age of 15, Elliot set out on his pokemon journey. He started with a Spheal, and came to love both ice and water types. This love lead him to the logical conclusion of how to develop his powers, and he set about mastering the arts of the rainwaker. He had not even completed his journey by the time he had mastered it. This mastery of water, and his tendency to regularly call down rain where he traveled encouraged people to call him "The Oncoming Storm." Despite his protests, this name was used even in the final championships, until he ultimately lost. The Oncoming Storm After completing his pokemon journey, Elliot began to court controversy. He turned down requests to join the Pokemon Rangers, as well as the offer of a holding in the region. Instead he traveled the region alone, meeting with various elemental psychics. He occasionally accepted requests for interviews, as the gossip flew around him. In these interviews he expressed that he was looking to make his nickname more accurate. In 1344, after spending 9 years travelling the region, Elliot finally came home. He was immediately asked to make an appearance at the Grand Rivermouth Tournament, to which he agreed. Rivermouth Incident During the Grand Rivermouth Tournament of the first season of 1344, Elliot was given the role of announcer for the final event. During his time travelling he had picked up a reputation as an enigma, and people were very eager to see this man of mystery. His speech was powerful, showing a force of charisma that none had expected. It started off seemingly neutral, talking about his journey, and his title. He announced he was finally worthy of such a title, and revealed his developed powers as an Air Adept for the first time, calling a great storm over the stadium. From there, his speech took a turn for the controversial, as he condemned the King, and all the nobility. Attempts to drag him down from the podium were met by resistance, as members of the crowd rose up to defend him. The speech was capped by an announcement that he would be bringing an end to the English family, before Elliot and his followers fought their way to the exit, and vanished into the storm. Team Frost It was later discovered that the members of the crowd who rose up had been Elliot's followers he had been obtaining during his travels. An announcement was broadcast on TV immediately following the speech, announcing the formation of Team Frost. Since that day, Elliot's whereabouts have been unknown, however all sources of information on the matter confirm he is still running Team Frost, which remains active to this day.